


Sketches

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Joe finds your sketchbook.
Relationships: Joe Goldberg/Reader, Joe Goldberg/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Sketches

From all the stalkerism and research he put on you, Joe found out soon enough that you were an artist. And, well, he already thought you were amazing, but after seeing all your gorgeous art online, he couldn’t help but turn you into a goddess into his mind. I mean, how can someone as beautiful as you can hold so many hidden talents as well? His mind was just blown by all the perfection you kept throwing at him. Maybe one day you’ll draw things for him, not because he would ask you to, but just because you want to make him smile.

The thought made him smile.

But even though you were now starting to date (soon getting more serious, he hoped), you always seemed very embarrassed to show him your drawings in person. **Very** embarrassed. Which didn’t really bothered him that much, really. He actually thought it was cute how you would start to blush and stutter every time he would ask to see your work. God, you were just so adorable and gorgeous and _so_ _fucking perfect_. 

But he wanted to see more, and so he ~~stole~~ took your home keys while you were sleeping at his apartment, made a new set for himself, put your keys back in your bag and then waited a couple of days before going went inside your apartment while you were out for work. He didn’t really like to do this, but also… maybe he could find some deeper personal stuff about you that he could use to make him more perfect for you. It was wrong, though, was it? Maybe. But you’ll never know about it and that’s perfectly fine to him.

It took him a while to find your drawing book, but he eventually spotted it sitting peacefully on your living room’s table, almost begging him to open it and discover its secrets. And so he took it in his hands and opened it, his excitement too high for him to even hesitate.

He couldn’t help but smile when he saw all the drawings you made. You were just putting so much details and emotions into these, he was sure that with a little right push, he could help you achieve your dream of having your own art exhibition. He was just so proud of you, he wanted the world to know how lucky he was to have met someone as extraordinary as you.

His heart dropped when he turned one page and saw a drawing of him in his workplace, putting a book back on one of the shelves. It took a while for the shock to disappear, but when it did, his eyes sweetened and he chuckled happily.

_So_ _that’s why you were embarrassed to show these._

But his heart melted when he turned the page and saw another drawing of him. And then another. And another. And another.

It just went on and on until there were only blank pages, and he didn’t really know how to feel about these. There was just so much emotion going through him at the moment. Proud, love, confusion. If you draw him that much, you must like him at least a little, right?

Hell, if he didn’t know you that much _~~because~~_ _ ~~of intense stalkerism~~_ , he would say you were just as obsessed with him that he was with you.

I mean, are you?

Honestly, he wouldn’t mind, because this just made him fall for you even more.


End file.
